The black widow!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A rich 16 years old girl who has some thing going on with gamble and her name is Rini. What happens when yusuke, and kuwabara has to save the same Ice Maiden they saved before and going to be drag into a new, improved, and Wild Dark tournament.new rules!
1. Chapter 1

**_The black widow! Part 1 (yyh)_**

_Name: Rini Hanisha._

_Age: 14 years old_

_Looks: She looks like Evil lady.. (like older Rini when wise man tricked her but this girl has a weapon 'scoll down to the end of the line' and She has blue eyes)_

_black black club name: Black widow_

_Leader of Team Black Rose_

_**The members of TeamBlack Rose **_

_**Siei (brother of Hiei's..Who has the hair style but his hair is white. He can turn into a gaint white dragon. He was long time bad crash on Rini ever since He watched her when she was only 3 years old) **_

_**White (A White snow fox thief who is on the top of spirit worlds' wanted list. He is the closes boy in the team...who can get very close to Rini)**_

_**Lace (A little boy who is only 9 years old.He has red hair and blueeyes.He may be only 4 foot nothing but he is a demon like elder Toguro ora Ditto. He is quiet and overprotectwhen it comes to Rini because He like a playfulboy who doesn't like anyone else to touchHIS Girlonly White can because White can out power him with candy and sweets.)**_

_**Kaze (a blond haired teenager boy who has good looks but is jealous of white because White get Rini's time and she just dust him off like dirt.)**_

_Rini's weapon is her magic and staff

* * *

_

_**Story start!**_

"Where is black widow she-" A ugly fat man said but was stop by his servent skipping in like a chicken and in fear saying "Mr. Koga! Black widow i-is h-here w-with Lace"

Rini walks in with a brown haired little boy with a black suit on.

"Hello Black widow! Long time no see my dear." Koga said as he grabs Rini's hand.

"Black widow came here not to flirt but you said you would pay us to make a ice maiden cry so show us her..." Lace said snapped at Mr. Koga and grabs Rini's hands right out of koga's.

"He is very right Mr.Koga... Show us the ice maiden please..." Rini said harshly.

"Right this way Black Widow." Mr. Koga said as he got three jackets.

_**I going to end it here!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes...Lace" White said patting Lace on the head.

As Koga open the door to the cage the room suddenly got colder, and White spell wore off.

"Oh Black Widow must be busy to send her two best fighters out like always." Koga said as the three of them walk in the cage.

"Yes... She is VERY busy doing work." White said glancing the ice maiden and then at Koga.

"Give her try. If you make her cry I'll make your payment 2x as much."

"She will be pleased if we bought her 2,000,000 dollars." Lace said cool way.

"She will be very pleased." White said smirking.

White walk to the ice maiden and ask "What is your name maiden?"

No answer.

"Yup she is just like Siei..." Lace said.

"Who?"

"Your second brother... Yukina." Lace answered.

"Where is he! My mother's Friend said that had only one brother." Yukina said all calm trying not to look at them.

"Well that an icy lies if I ever heard one myself... If you want to see Siei... You better start practicing to cry..." White said a cold as he can get.

Yukina's eyes starts pouring out tears.

"Pour girl."

"Yup."

What are you thinking?

_**two hours later**_

"Black widow how much are you betting and what side?" Koga said as he thought what he can do with all the money.

"200grand for the two monkey head boys to get though the first wave of demons." Rini said on the TV screen with a veil over her face.

"WHAT 200 GRAND on the two boys!" Koga yells.

"Yes... You heard me right..." She said.

"Those boys don't have a chance." Koga said smirking.

_**Next 15 minutes.**_

Rini has won the 5 first bet on yusuke and Kuwabara and Now the BIG FIGHT COMES

"Oh man she has won over 800 million off these boys! NOW WHITE AND LACE CAN FIGHT AND WIN ME A WHOLE LOT OF MONEY!"

"I bet 70,020,000,000 dollars again on the two monkey head boys." Rini said.

"I am going to freakn' rich." Koga yells.

Yusuke and Kuwabara last chance to kill White and Lace who is a giant.

"I won't give up!" Kuwabara yells charging at White and Lace with his spirit sword.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yells shoting his spirit gun while in botan's grasp.

"You guysdid it! Boys!" Botan yells.

"And you won me a whole lot of money to." Rini said as she log off.

"Who was she?"

"I have no Idea." Botan answered Yusuke.

_**Koenma's office**_

"THAT WAS BLACK WIDOW! YOU TWO NUMB SKULLS!" Koenma screams as he hits George as many times.

"Who is Black widow?" Kurama asked.

"A young girl who is in the black black club. She is known at the black widow because she hardy shows her face that's why she wears a veil and the reason that when she fights no one will come out alive... But she will be unharmed." Koenma said as he sits back in his big chair.

"She must have great spirit energy to come out of a battle unharmed." Kurama said get amazed at what Koemna just said.

"Oh no… She has no spirit or Demon energy..." Koenma said sinking down in his chair.

"Then what type of energy?" Kurama asked Koemna.

"HOW THE HELL I'M SUPPOSE THAT?" Koenma yells in anger and stress.

_**hours later**_

"A mission well done! " Botan said as she slams a file down on Koenma's desk.


End file.
